Patent literature 1 discloses a cable failure display device including a current sensor for detecting a ground current of each of three-phase cables, for example, and displaying a failure of the cable when the ground fault current exceeds a predetermined value. According to the cable failure display device of patent literature 1, it is possible to detect that each of the cables is grounded.